


Burn

by isleofbirb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on today's streams, Corrupt Wilbur Soot, Dream Smp, Evil Wilbur Soot, Last 3 people only mentioned, Pogtopia, l'manberg, no shipping here thats weirdchamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: Wilbur is ready to watch L̶'̶m̶a̶n̶b̶e̶r̶g̶, no, Manberg burn to the ground, and he will do whatever it takes to make it happen.Even if it means abandoning his right-hand man.I know it's short, sorry. Might expand upon it later, idk.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Burn

“Tommy, you were never in charge,” Wilbur murmured, sure that the teen could hear him. “I gave you a position, sure, but sometimes a title is just a title. It didn’t mean anything. I mean, who would let a 16 year old be in charge of an entire nation?”

“Wilbur… Wil, surely you don’t mean that?” Tommy’s voice shook. Wilbur just chuckled and turned to face him.

“Don’t be foolish, Tommy, you knew it was the truth from the very beginning. Now, hand over the TNT, we have to rig the place to explode soon, we’re running out of time.” Tommy dug his heels into the ground as Wilbur tried to drag him, kicking up dirt and pebbles from the cave floor.

“It...It’s not right! If y..you do this, you’ll kill everyone! Tubbo, my right-hand man! Please,” he begged. “Think about Fundy, he’s your son!” Wilbur scoffed.

“He’s no son of mine. Ask him yourself, he’s all but thrown me to the wolves. Now come on, let’s go.” Tommy’s eyes darted wildly as he desperately tried to find a way to get his leader to see sense.

“What about Niki?” Wilbur stopped dead in his tracks, and inwardly, Tommy sighed of relief, knowing he found a weak spot. “Are you going to blow her up, too? If you do that, you’re no better than Schlatt.” With that, Wilbur turned around with fire in his eyes.

“Then so be it.” And with that, he stalked off by himself, shoving stacks of TNT into his pockets.


End file.
